yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 124
Episode Summary With the main food storage under the control of Marcel and the Duel Zombies, Jaden and the other students and faculty try to ration their dwindling food supplies. During this time, three students head to the food storage and encounter Marcel. After seeing Marcel eat like a king, they attempt to rob him, only to be defeated easily. Marcel then offers the students a seat of power in exchange for their allegiance, but only forcibly fuses them to a few Duel Spirits when they accept. As Jaden tries to calm down the quarreling, starving students, Marcel makes his presence known and with Jaden, makes a negotiation: duel three of Marcel's cronies with the main food supply and the power station as bargaining chips. Jesse, Jim, and Axel agree to Duel the cronies. Featured Duels Jesse Anderson vs. Emotionless Mask Emotionless Mask passes. Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700 ATK) in Attack Position and attacks Emotionless Mask directly, reducing Emotionless Mask's Life Points to 2300. Emotionless Mask passes and discards "Silent Pain" in his End Phase, due to the hand size limit. Jesse draws a card and Emotionless Mask activates "Silent Pain" from his Graveyard, destroying "Amber Mammoth" and inflicting 1000 damage (Jesse 3000). "Amber Mammoth" is placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600 ATK) in Attack Position and attacks directly. Emotionless Mask activates "Silent Void" from his hand to destroy "Topaz Tiger". Topaz Tiger is moved to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Emotionless Mask activates "Silent Pain" to inflict 1000 damage. (Jesse 2000) He then removes "Silent Torment" from his hand to inflict another 1000 damage. (Jesse 1000) Jesse Activates "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" and Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800 ATK) in Attack Position. he activates "Sapphire Pegasus's effect, sending "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Emotionless Mask activates another "Silent Void" to destroy "Sapphire Pegasus", which is also sent to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse Special Summons "Ruby Carbuncle" (300/300) and activates its effect, Special Summoning all "Crystal Beasts" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He then activates the effect of "Rainbow Ruins", sending "Topaz Tiger" to the Graveyard to negate "Silent Void" since there are three Crystal Beasts in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse attacks Emotionless Mask directly with all three Crystal Beasts dropping Emotionless Mask's Life Points to 0. Jesse wins Jim Crocodile Cook vs. Anger Mask Anger Mask Sets a card and Summons "Anchor Knight of Anger" (1500 ATK) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, discarding "Magical Mallet", "Trojan Blast" and "Giant Trunade" to inflict 1800 damage to Jim lowering Jim's Life Points to 2200. Jim Summons "Weathering Soldier" (2000 ATK) and attacks "Anchor Knight of Anger". (Anger Mask 3500 Life Points) Anger Mask discards "Reload" for "Anchor Knight of Anger's" effect to Special Summon it back in Defense position. Jim ends his turn and "Weathering Soldier's" effect decreases its own ATK to 1400 Anger Mask switches "Anchor Knight of Anger" to Attack Position and activates "Violent Salvage" returning "Giant Trunade", "Magical Mallet" and "Trojan Blast" to his hand. He discards them for "Anchor Knight of Anger's" effect inflicting 1800 damage to Jim. (Jim 400) "Anchor Knight of Anger" attacks and destroys "Weathering Soldier". (Jim 300) Jim discards "Sample Fossil" to activate "Specimen Inspection" and chooses Warrior-Type and Level 4. Anger sends another "Anchor Knight of Anger" to the Graveyard. Jim activates "Fossil Fusion", fusing "Anchor Knight of Anger" and "Weathering Soldier" into "Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight" (2000 ATK), aActivates "Time Stream", Tributing "Skullpawn" and paying half his Life Points (Jim 150) to Summon "Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight", activates another "Time Stream", Tributing "Skullknight" and paying half his Life Points (Jim 75) to summon "Skullking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight". It attacks "Anchor Knight of Anger" (Anger Mask 2200). Anger Mask dscards a card to Special Summon back "Anchor Knight of Anger". "Skullking's" effect lets it attack again and inflict Piercing Damage (Anger Mask 0) Jim wins. Axel Brodie vs. Laughter Mask Laughter Mask Sets a card ans Summons "Fool Clown" (0 ATK) in Attack Position and discards 3 "Laugh Bombers "and "Laugh Fight" due to "Fool Clown's" effect. He then removes the 3 "Laugh Bombers" from play and inflicts 1500 damage to Axel dropping Axel's Life Points to 2500. Axel Sets a card and Summons "Fire Trooper" (0 ATK). "Fire Trooper" inflicts 1000 damage to Laughter Mask decreasing his Life Points to 3000. "Fire Trooper" is then sent to the Graveyard. Laughter Mask removes "Laugh Fight" from his Graveyard, inflicting the same amount of damage to Axel. (Axel 1500) Axel activates "Fire Back" discarding "Volcanic Scattershot" (Laugter Mask 2500) to Special Summon back "Fire Trooper". "Fire Trooper" is sent to the graveyard again (Laughter Mask 1500) Axel Activates "Fire Back" discarding "Volcanic Scattershot". (Laughter Mask 1000) Axel brings back "Volcanic Scattershot" (0 DEF) in Defense Position. Laughter Mask draws a card and Axel activates "Draw Bomb" to inflict 1000 damage to Laughter Mask when he draws a card dropping Laughter Mask's Life Points to 0. Axel wins Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes